The present invention relates to the field of biometric identification and, more particularly, to intelligent biometric identification of a participant associated with a media recording.
Media recording capabilities within digital devices have become ubiquitous allowing users to capture photographs and/or videos anytime and anywhere. Increasingly, media such as photos and videos are being shared with friends, family, and co-workers. For example, immediately after Bob takes a picture of Mary and Todd, he can subsequently share the photograph with Mary, Todd, and Bob's friend, Dave. Consequently, establishing appropriate credit to participants (e.g., the media creator, subjects) is becoming a greater challenge. For example, upon receiving the photograph of Mary and Todd, Dave can be unaware of who took the photograph unless he asks who captured the photograph. The challenge is further compounded when multiple users share the same digital devices to record photographs and/or videos since there is no authoring data associated with the media. For example, when two users capture video on a camcorder, determining which videos belong to which user can be difficult to establish.
Additionally, many digital devices permit the recording of media on removable data mediums (e.g., Secure Digital card) which can be physically shared between users. As the data medium is shared, users can often forget who owned the medium and consequently who recorded the media on the medium. One approach often used is utilizing editing software to add the creator's name. This approach can be time consuming especially when there are substantial quantities of media and/or many different users. Further, due to the time consuming nature of this approach, many users often choose not to perform this step. When users do choose to perform this approach, the time lapsed between the media recording and the use of the editing software can add difficulty to remembering the media creator's identify.